


Office Fun

by theellibu



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Desk Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theellibu/pseuds/theellibu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Bastard. See if I ever have sex with you in your office ever again,” Danny rants.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for finduilas_clln because she was ill and put ideas in my head with one of her lj posts.  
> Beta’d by armillarysphere, as always <3.

Danny moans loudly as Steve pushes into him with one long thrust. He’s on his back on Steve’s desk, naked from the waist down, his shirt open with his tie still loosely around his neck as Steve sets up a fast, hard rhythm right away. Steve himself is shirtless, his pants around his knees.

“Fuck, Steve,” Danny says with a grunt, hands scrabbling to grip the edges of the desk.

Danny looks up at Steve through heavy-lidded eyes, takes in the flush across his chest, takes in the way his hands hold Danny’s legs in place over the shoulders, and the way his eyes darken when Danny bites his lip before he throws his head back as Steve starts hitting his prostate with every thrust.

“Fuck fuck fuck…” Danny pants, really wishing he could move one of his hands to his own cock. He’s so hard, but he’s afraid that Steve will manage to fuck him off this desk if he doesn’t hold on for dear life. He nudges Steve with his foot before dropping his eyes to his dick and then back up at Steve. “A little help here, babe?”

Steve smirks, but doesn’t make any move to do what Danny asked of him, instead he slows his thrusts down, rhythm turning languid. Danny grits his teeth as Steve just continues to smirk at him.

“Steve, fuck, come on. This was your idea, now come on,” Danny says through gritted teeth as Steve just continues to smirk at him. “Bastard. See if I ever have sex with you in your office ever again,” Danny rants. “Steven, I’m warning you,” Danny finishes with a low moan when Steve drags his cock over Danny’s prostate excruciatingly slowly. Danny swallows a couple of times before narrowing his eyes at Steve. Two can play this game.

When Steve pushes into him again, Danny squeezes his muscles around him, holding him tightly in place. Steve gasps, smirk wiped off his face, his pupils blown wide as he looks down at Danny.

“Come on, babe, please,” Danny pleads. Steve nods, moving Danny’s legs around his waist before he slides one of his hands up Danny’s side, tugging gently on the tie that’s still hanging around Danny’s neck before continuing further down to wrap around Danny’s cock, giving it a few tight strokes before he starts thrusting into Danny again, matching the movements of his hips to the strokes of his hand.

Steve leans down on one hand by Danny’s shoulder, making both of them grunt as the angle of Steve’s cock inside Danny changes.

“Fuck, Danny,” Steve breathes against Danny’s skin, dragging his lips along his collarbone and sending a shiver through Danny. He tightens his legs around Steve’s waist, digging his heels into Steve’s ass, silently urging him on.

Steve complies, picking up the pace of his thrusts until he is pounding into Danny, both of them groaning loudly every time their hips meet.

Danny braces one of his hands behind his head as Steve keeps moving into him, the desk shaking with every powerful thrust, his other hand moving to clutch at the back of Steve’s neck.

Danny is so lost in the sensations, head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut, listening to the moans and groans surrounding them, that if someone walked in right now, Danny doesn’t think he could bring himself to care even one little bit.

All he can care about is Steve’s cock and Steve’s hand on his own dick, moving between the two almost desperately. He is so close, so _so_ close.

“Danny, fuck!” He opens his eyes at Steve’s shout, sees him with his own eyes closed, forehead against Danny’s chest as Steve speeds up the rhythm one last time, thrusting into Danny one, two, three more times before he stills completely for a moment.

Danny gasps; the feeling of Steve coming inside him triggering his own orgasm and he comes messily between their two bodies, his moans turning into whimpers as Steve keeps thrusting his hips gently as they both ride their highs.

When he starts coming back down to Earth, Danny is suddenly uncomfortably aware of various sheets of paper sticking to his back with sweat. He sighs, squeezing the back of Steve’s neck.

“Come on, babe. Let’s move,” Danny says, still sounding breathless. He feels Steve nod against his chest before he moves back to pull out of Danny.

Danny sits up, trying to hide a wince when he slides off the desk. He can’t help making a face when he bends down to pick up his pants, huffing out a breath at how sore he already feels.

He catches Steve grinning at him when he stands back up. He is looking way too pleased with himself.

“This is all your fault, babe. I won’t be able to sit down properly for days,” Danny says, pointing a finger at Steve as he steps closer to Danny, crowding him against the desk.

“Exactly,” Steve agrees, looking smug. He leans down to whisper against Danny’s lips, “You have no idea how much I’m going to enjoy knowing that it’s all thanks to me.”

He kisses Danny quickly, still grinning, and Danny can’t help smiling back at Steve. Danny pulls Steve in for another kiss, letting it deepen for a second, grunting as Steve grabs his ass with both hands, squeezing the sore flesh gently. It makes him wish that they were both still young enough to go for another round right away.

“Sadist,” Danny says when he pulls back, punching Steve’s shoulder lightly. Steve laughs softly, stepping back to pull his pants up, giving Danny some room to put his own clothes on.

Danny takes one last look at the mess that is Steve’s desk as he finishes buttoning up his shirt. He starts walking towards his own office, biting his lip. He really is going to feel this for a few days.

He catches another of Steve’s smirks in the corner of his eye, flipping him off as he walks past him.

“Have fun cleaning up this mess, Navy boy, I’m outta here,” Danny says with a smirk of his own as Steve’s smugness turns into a milder version of his Aneurysm face. “I’ll see you at home.”


End file.
